Grand Duchess Anya? 'Adopted' - The Final Chapter
by frigginblop
Summary: Well ArtistWithWords was doing so well with the story and i felt it needed an end so here's my attempt... What happens when Anya and Dmitri find a room. Rated M for a reason.


**Hi Everyone, I read ArtistWithWords start to this story and I felt it needed an end so here's my attempt. Please be kind it's my first ever publish and I've thrown myself in the deep end lol, writing a sex scene and finishing someone else's story in the same post… I know ArtistWithWords wrote in the first person but I felt more comfortable in third person sorry if that ruins it for anyone. And I'm pretty sure 'Dimitri' is spelt with an I but word was determined it didn't grrrr. I may also have changed tense part way through… sorry like I said it's my first go. Well I hope you all enjoy it and all my thanks go out to ArtistWithWords.**

Dmitri has Anya pinned to the door and as things get heated, lips crashing together and tongues dancing, he sensually begins to stroke her leg. The gentle touch of Dmitri's fingers on her leg causes Anya to pant and as he slips his hands further up, pushing her dress around her waist he discovers she has attended this very formal meeting minus her underwear. If his pants were slightly tented before you could now fit the entire Russian circus within them. Anya wasn't doing much better, when only touching her thigh, Dmitri could already feel the heat radiating from her core and it made him lick his lips. Seeing Dmitri's provocative action Anya couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her. Spurred on by Anya's eagerness Dmitri flexed his fingers up to finally feel her womanhood, it was so wet it almost did him in right then.

As Dmitri started to pleasure her, Anya realised just what she'd been missing and scorned herself for any doubt she had ever had that Dmitri was the man for her. Seeing the euphoria on his lover's face Dmitri thought back on how nervous he had been about this moment and how much he'd drunk and noted how stupid he had been, he was the luckiest man alive to have the chance to be the beautiful woman who was now in his arms, eyes closed and panting.

After what seemed like an endless time of pleasurable torture Dmitri finally inserted a finger within Anya's sex and she cried, all fear of being heard left her brain and all she could think of was how much she wanted Dmitri. "More…" whispered from Anya's swollen lips, was all Dmitri could hear, it echoed in his head and drove him crazy. "Right away Your Highness" out of anyone else's lips that would have annoyed Anya but coming from this handsome man it just turned her on to a whole new high, never had she felt so heated and wanton. Just as she thought she was the highest she could possibly get Dmitri added another finger and her stomach tightened instantly and her thighs started to quake it was a completely alien feeling but she had no objections and sensed it was only going to get better.

Dmitri adjusted his angle of penetration and just like that he found that magic point that sent Anya sailing over the edge. She banged her head on the door repeatedly, dug her nails into Dmitri's shoulders and screamed in his ear "oh yes… oh my… yes Dmitri… just there… yes… yes… YES!" And at that very moment Dmitri felt her sweet juices flow into his hand and he had to stifle a groan himself. Anya was panting and seeing stars as Dmitri removed his hand and straightened her dress. To her surprise Dmitri lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers "mmmm". Anya was mesmerised by the man standing in front of her, was everything he did so damn sexy?

Her eyes wandered his body and she gasped when she saw the tension in his pants caused by his erection. Surely that must be painful? She reached down to unzip his trousers but as soon as her hand grazed his bulge Dmitri lost control and he growled so loud in Anya's ear that she swore she'd hear it for weeks and assaulted her neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. Anya faulted surprised by his strong reaction but she managed to get his zipper down and she popped the button with ease. After releasing Dmitri's erection his trousers and pants fell to the floor and he let out an audible sigh. The rush of hot air on Anya's neck made her breath hitch and her groin tighten, she was still so sensitive and Dmitri knew just how to touch her.

Having taken a calming breath Anya reached out and caressed Dmitri's dick and he almost shot all over her beautiful dress but he mastered his desire as she tentatively explored him. But once she started to stroke him he knew he didn't have long. He would have never guessed Anya was a virgin she was so skilled, she knew just the right pace and pressure to drive him insane. He felt himself nearing his climax and grabbed for the handkerchief in his blazer pocket. Dmitri's breathing was becoming erratic and his hips started to thrust of their own accord… he was so close. He bought the hankie round to cover his and Anya's hand as she increased her pace, running her thumb over the tip whenever she could. With a loud groan "AN-YA…" Dmitri emptied himself into the tissue. Anya had the most radiant smile on her face and her eyes were alight with lust as she in turn lifted her hand and seductively licked the smears of semen off her fingers. She was so enchanting, Dmitri disposed of the hankie and placed both hands on the sides of Anya's face and kissed her with all the love he possessed. She put up no resistance when he licked her lips in question she immediately opened her mouth and in return lightly bit his lower lip. He could taste himself in her mouth but he couldn't care less and could already feel shifting in his lower extremities… he wanted her so bad.

When they separated for breathe Anya took his hand and started leading him into the room. She stopped, in their haste to be together, they had completely missed the room, in front of them stood the most beautiful four post bed with red covers and a billowing white canopy. Anya stared at the desk in the far corner with an ornate mirror on top of it and thought it must be old. Meanwhile Dmitri stood behind her watching her, she was so magnificent. He kicked of his shoes and stepped out of his trousers which were still round his ankles. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Anya's waist from behind and started to kiss her neck. She let out a gentle sigh and knew this was the perfect moment; her first time was going to be in this beautiful room with a man who was her whole world.

Dmitri raised his head from her neck and softly spoke to her "I'm so glad you broke into the palace that day and I have something to confess, when I first saw you I was stunned by your beauty, not your resemblance to the painting, I just wanted to kiss you right then and there. I love you so much Anastasia."

A tear formed in Anya's eye and she turned in Dmitri's arms to face him and she whispered "I love you too. I felt I knew you all along and after we danced on the boat I almost followed you but I thought you hated me."

"Anya I could never hate you" was all he said, but with such conviction that Anya leapt into his arms and kissed him with all she had. Soon she felt the obvious sign of Dmitri's arousal on her stomach. She giggled "So who's up for round two?"

With that Dmitri threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Anya didn't enjoy being controlled or lead by anyone but this she could get used to this; the bedroom was definitely Dmitri's domain. Giggling she struggled against him but he put just enough pressure on her so she couldn't move. "Please Dmitri…" he wasn't hard to break when she asked him like that, he climbed off of her and told her to sit on the edge of the bed. She did as she was told (for once). He knelt behind her and started to undo her corseting taking his time occasionally stroking her arm or moving her hair to kiss her shoulder, by the time her dress was undone she was so turned on she could barely think. He told her to stand up which she did on very shaky legs and turn around. As Anya turned around Dmitri admired her beauty and shuffled forward on the bed so as he could reach her. He stretched out his arms and shimmed the dress down her body. There she stood before him completely naked and he thanked the stars she was his.

She started to look uncomfortable and tried to cover herself up. "Don't" he choked out, at the sight of her damp thighs and erect nipples, Dmitri's thoughts had vanished all he could do was stare. But seeing the worry on her face he snapped out of it and smiled at her. He clambered of the bed and stepped towards her with open arms. She grabbed at his blazer and ripped it off his shoulders while her lips crashed into his and they both moaned. With one hand on her lower back, fixing her to him, Dmitri boldly bought his other hand up to cup her pert breast, she gasped as he gently massaged her catching her hard nipple between his thumb and finger and lightly twisting. This longing pull Anya felt in her breast was mirrored by the more powerful pull in her core that promised sweet release after this tremendous torture. Anya squeezed her thighs to try and gain some friction but all to no avail. Pulling away from Dmitri's lips she made a frustrated noise and Dmitri took this opportunity to lean her back and capture her other nipple with his mouth. Sucking on her mound and softly nipping on her peak he helped her to fuel her arousal. After paying a great amount of time of one of Anya's nipples Dmitri switched sides and paid an equal amount of attention to the other. By the time he was done Anya was dripping and her knees were so weak had he not been holding her she might have fallen over.

She pushed Dmitri back a step so that he sat on the bed and she climbed on top, straddling him. Dmitri was still wearing his shirt, waistcoat and bowtie, this she commented was unfair so she undid his bowtie and threw it somewhere behind her, she then got to work on his waistcoat which she quickly undid and he shrugged off. Leaving only his shirt. She looked him in the eye and saw only admiration and that was all she needed, slowly she started to undo the many buttons of his shirt made harder by the alcohol she'd consumed. Every button she undid she gave him a quick kiss. Half way through he closed his eyes and contentedly started to hum the melody to 'At the Beginning with You', their personal song. When she reached the bottom and had removed the garment she looked up and his eyes were open and he looked breath-taking, his hair was slightly tousled, his eyes full of love, a genuine smile lit up his face and for the first time Anya noticed his chest and she liked what she saw. Dmitri was not a bulky man but he had power and a strong body, it was safe to say he was chiselled and he had the most seductive snail trail of auburn hair leading to his penis.

Anya shuffled forward and for the first time her sex touched Dmitri's member which twitched at the contacted and caused him to release a moan. Anya savoured the moment and realised this was it, she was finally going to make love to Dmitri and she didn't regret it one bit.

Dmitri looked straight into her eyes and asked "are you sure about his?" the love in his voice made her blush and she lost her voice but she was sure and she nodded at him with a timid smile on her face. At that Dmitri smiled back and placed his hands under her arms and lifted her over his throbbing member. He left her hovering for a while, giving her time to prepare or back out but she didn't and he slowly lowered her down. She hissed at the alien sensation as he entered her, stretching her with his large manhood. Dmitri's head was now on her shoulder while he fought the urge to slam into her. Soon he met a barrier but Anya insisted he continue and that's when she felt the tearing of her virginity. Pain radiated her lower body and a tear pricked in her eye. Dmitri let out a strangled moan, "are you ok?" When she didn't respond he lifted his head and his eyes were full of worry and love for her. On seeing this all the pain disappeared and all she felt was sheer love for the man beneath her. With one rock of her hips Dmitri let out the most blissful moan which in turn elicited a moan of ecstasy from Anya.

They quickly found their rhythm and were soon moving in sync, each moaning the another's name. Once the pace was set Dmitri planted a passionate kiss on Anya's mouth and she opened it willing swallowing his moans of joy. As things got faster Anya pulled away lifting her head to the skies and screaming "DMITRI!" Hearing Anya's blatant pleasure Dmitri was spurred on and soon upped the tempo to a blistering speed, with every thrust he hit Anya's sweet spot and made her cry out. She was so close and Dmitri could feel every time she spasmed, it wouldn't be too long until her orgasm hit her. In their current position Dmitri had easy access to her heaving breast and he took this opportunity to taste her delicious skin again. Sucking her nipple deep into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around making her volume increase. Simultaneously he lowered his hand to where their bodies were joined and started to rub circles on her clit at this she jerked and clenched his penis. Not seconds after her eyes closed and she cried "Fuck yes Dmitri!" As her liquid fire encased Dmitri he realised it was over and with one huge thrust he buried himself to the hilt and released all he had into the woman he loved.

Dmitri collapsed backwards taking Anya with him and they lay like that catching their breath for what seemed like hours. When Anya finally came to she looked down at Dmitri, who had a huge grin spread across his face. "That was wonderful."

"Yes it was, yes it was" was his response.

"I love you, you know?"

"I know and I love you too."

"Is it always like that?" Anya said as she ran her finger around Dmitri's pebbled nipple.

A blush spread across his cheek. "I wouldn't know that was my first time too."

"Oh" Anya was greatly shocked but at the same time profusely happy. Dmitri was all hers and hers alone.

"Ummm Your Highness… there's still the dance downstairs".

"Oh crap". Anya jumped up and immediately felt the loss of Dmitri. She spun around looking highly lost it was quite cute actually. Dmitri got up from his place on the bed and guided a now hyperventilating Anya over to the desk she had been admiring earlier that night. He then went to put on his underwear and trousers. On his return he snickered at the appalled look on Anya's face. "Look at my hair! Everyone downstairs is going to know what we've just done."

"Calm down my love." Dmitri picked up the hair brush and started to lovingly brush Anya's hair until her breathing returned to normal and she gave him one of her most beautiful smiles. She stood up and turned to face him. He kissed her so tenderly that her heart melted and she knew everything was going to be fine.

After helping Anya into her dress and making the somewhat sullied bed, Dmitri started to dress himself and took a calming breath. Finding Anya on the balcony Dmitri asked "Will you help me?" Anya took the bowtie and tied it for him kissing him lightly on the lips when she was done.

"You ready for this?" Dmitri gave a firm nod and at that they left the room but it was guaranteed they would never forget it or the amazing evening they had just had.

Back down in the ballroom, Grandmama gave Anya a knowing look but all she said was "My Dear you look more radiant than ever.

Anya sporting the brightest blush possible just replied, "It's Dmitri he brings it out in me". As if on cue Dmitri entered and placed his hand around Anya's waist, he wore the biggest smile Anya had ever seen.

He leaned in real close and whispered "I know what we're doing tonight." At that promise Anya felt an ache deep inside and couldn't wait to get home and spend the night in bed with Dmitri, the love of her life.


End file.
